My Best Friend
by Paprika012345
Summary: Is becoming a Christian worth losing your best friend' A little drabble I wrote that sort of answers this question.


A/N-Just something I thought of. It has, thankfully never happened to me but my heart goes out to everyone who it has. R&R

My Best Friend

My best friend broke me today, while we were at the mall.

She said that I had to 'get my priorities straight' and 'get a grip on reality' before I came near her again. We've been friends for 17 years. Inseparable since childhood; like sisters. She knows all my secrets and I know all of hers.

The friendship bracelet she gave me last year brushes coldly against my wrist as I run away from where she stands…any other time we got into a fight she would come after me…not this time.

She embarrassed me in front of our entire group.

She tells me, in no uncertain terms-with more words than necessary-that she would refuse to be seen with someone like me…and everyone else agrees…17 years…and this?

What is her problem? I became a Christian this past weekend.

I'm ashamed to say that I wasn't yet courageous enough to stand and defend my faith. Instead I turned tail and ran.

My tears burn my cheeks as I sit on the edge of the massive overlook by my house. No one is around for miles and I am alone with my thoughts. Even as I take in all the nature around me, one thought plagues my mind.

'_Is being a Christian worth losing my best friend?'_

As I finally take in surroundings I've seen my whole life, I note how beautiful the low-lying clouds appear as they shroud the surrounding peaks, gilded a beautiful gold by the setting sun. They are blurred however, as I remember how my best friend and I used to come out here all the time and watch the sunset and talk about life.

From nowhere, a man comes and sits down next to me, catching me off guard. I glance at him and then back out at the sunset. He must've noticed my tears however, because he asks me in a gentle voice, a familiar voice "What's wrong?". I turn to look at him.

He appears to be in his mid thirties, with a full brown beard covering his face and shoulder length brown hair. His skin is slightly tanned but what strikes me most about him are his kind brown eyes. They seem so…true. Like he actually cares about what is going on in my life…even though he doesn't know me.

And so, not knowing where he came from, not knowing who he was…I tell him everything.

And he listens. As though he's known me my whole life.

When I'm done I'm crying again. He takes me into his arms and comforts me. He tells me that it will be ok, that God is in control and that what the Father has willed will be. As we break apart I smile and thank him. He smiles right back, gently. "We should meet here to talk more. I enjoy talking to you." He gestures with one hand while he speaks, a gentle smile on his face.

I notice a strange scar on his wrist. As I glance down at the other one I notice a similar scar. I look back up to his face and I see a fine white scar lining his brow. Thinking I'm seeing things, I look away for a brief second and look back to confirm that I'm not seeing things.

When I look back…He's gone. But His gentle piercing gaze remains with me and I know, almost instinctively exactly whom He was…why His voice sounded so familiar…I had, after all met Him before…just this past weekend.

My Best Friend comforted me today, while we watched the sunset.

He told me that His Father is in control and that it will all be ok.

He made me feel loved.

He tells me-with no words (none were needed)-that He cares about me…Three days…. and yet more love than I feel I can fathom.

It still hurts, what she did to me…but…the question rings in my head again _'Is being a Christian worth losing my best friend?'_

But I find this question worthless now. I didn't lose my best friend of 17 years. I found the Best Friend that I've been searching for for 17 years. He knows all my secrets. He knows me more than I know myself.

I sit on the edge of the massive overlook by my house, and watch the sunset.

And talk to my Best Friend.

A/N-Yeah…I don't really think this one is as good as some I've done…but I'll let you guys decide. Again, R&R


End file.
